


98: “Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [98]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Friends Gathering, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	98: “Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.”

**98: “Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.”**

* * *

"Hello sunshine welcome to the world of the living." Xaiver called out as he watched Wade Barrett-Langston entered the kitchen where the rest of the New Day and former Nxt members were sitting. Every Saturday the groups of blended friends would get together in someone's house and chill for the day. It just so happened it would be the Barrett-Langston house this weekend **.**

****"Shut up." Wade hissed as he shoved (gently pushed) Justin Gabriel to the side ignoring the look sent from Justin's own husband Alex Riley to get a cup of coffee. He need caffeine or liquor to deal with everyone especially with Xavier, the male always pissed him off.

"Somebody’s cranky." Kofi called out from the living room. He was sitting on the couch already deep into the NFL game against Ryback.

"Someone needs to shut up." Wade hissed.

"Well-"

"Xavier, drop it." Big E voice filled the kitchen as he emerged from the door with a towel on his shoulders and a pair of sweatpants. He sent his close find a look before placing a calming hand on the back of Wade's neck giving it a soft squeeze. "Morning baby."

"Morning." Wade muttered.

* * *

"Aww they're being cuddly!"

"Shut the bloody fuck up Woods!"

"Ohh someone mad."


End file.
